Us Forever
by MeLi38
Summary: Emma and Clark, Clark and Emma, Mr. & Mrs. Pawley, Mrs.Clark Pawley, Mrs.Emma Pawley. Emma Clark 3? Who is Clark? Seems like Emma likes him . . . maybe even loves him! But is he Mr.Right or The Player? WELL IN ORDER TO FIND OUT OUT YOU HAVE TO READ IT!
1. A Second Chance: Chapter 1

A Second Chance 

Part 1 – Chapter 1:

Emma and Manny are talking by there lockers.

"Pardon me . . ." a guy, says.

"Oh hey, Clark! Sorry." Emma apologized.

"It's all good." Clark answered.

Emma and Manny look at each other, grin, and walk away.

"Isn't there a dance this Friday?" Manny questioned Emma.

"Yeah, are you going with anyone?" Emma asked.

"Nah, solo will be more fun . . . anyway we're gonna hang, right?"

"Well about that . . ."

"Oh Em! You promised!"

"I know but . . . I really really really like Clark, and I was hoping I'd have a chance to go to the dance with him . . . "

"So you're gonna ask him?"

"Well I was hoping he would do that part . . ."

"Em! You've gotta ask him! Trust me when I say, he has no clue, if I didn't know then know one would."

"So I've gotta ask him?"

"Yeah, Em it'll be a great experience for you!"

"Oh alright . . ."

It's after 1st Period . . . by Emma's locker, as Clark walks up

"Hey Clark!" an ecstatic Emma said.

"Oh, hi Emma." Was Clark's answer.

"So, ummm . . . well . . . do you have a date for the dance?" she blurted really fast.

"Oh! Um, wow! Well I _was_ going to go with my girlfriend –"

"Oh, I understand."

"- but since we just broke up, how would you like to go with me?"

"If you hadn't just broken up with her I would've said yes, but I don't wanna be _the rebound_. Sorry Clark I really like you, but I don't work that way." Emma says as she walks off, looking depressed.


	2. A Second Chance: Chapter 2

Part 1 – Chapter 2:

Scene: Continued

"EMMA! Emma wait!" Clark's voice echoed through out the hallway.

"Why Clark? Tell me why I should wait!" expressed Emma surly.

"Because I really like you too! I have for a really long time."

"What about your _girlfriend_?" Emma says exaggerating girl.

"Well . . ."

"Clark. What about her?"

"She cheated on me, I'm over her."

"But if you were going out with her, who ever she is, then how long have you liked me? And how could you like me?"

"Well to start of with who she is . . . that would be Chelsea."

"Chelsea? Chelsea Dash?"

"That would be her."

"Well what about my other questions?"

"Humm, how long? About half the school year, and how could I? The question is how could I not."

Emma and Clark smile at each other 

"Well I gotta get to class, we're going to the dance together right?"

"Right."

In Physics.

"So?" Manny asked.

"So, what?" Was Emma's puzzled answer.

"You're glowing! What happened?"

"I asked him!"

"And?"

"Well after some difficulties he said yes!"

"Oh Em that's great!"

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

In-between Classes Paige and Hazel are talking

"So Hazel, are you and Jimmy gonna go to the dance?" Paige questioned Hazel.

"I think so how about you and Spinner?" Replied Hazel.

"Of course!"

"Have you heard about anyone else who's going?"

"Well, I did hear who Emma Nelson's going with . . ."

"Sean?"

"Nope! Apparently Sean has moved on . . . and so has Emma!"

"No way! With who?"

"Oh hun, it's so obvious with Sean!"

"Ellie?"

"Of course! Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Yeah . . . anyway, who's Emma's date gonna be?"

"Clark!" Paige squealed.

They pass by Snake's room as Chelsea walks out.

"Pardon me, but what was that about Clark?" Chelsea asked.

"Well he has a date for the dance . . . and we were discussing it." Hazel informed her.

"Oh yeah, that would be me." Chelsea said grinning "I'm so lucky to have him!" she says as she winks and walks away.

"Looks like we have a player!" Exclaimed Paige.


	3. A Second Chance: Chapter 3

Part 1 – Chapter 3:

It's lunch period, and we get a glimpse at Ashley and Ellie.

"So what do you think you got the History exam?" Ashley asked Ellie.

"I don't know maybe a B?" Ellie estimated.

"Yeah me too."

They start eating their lunch, then a few minute's later Ellie asked.

"Are you going to the 'Spring Fling'?"

"Maybe, but I'd feel so left out. I don't wanna be the only one to go solo."

"Come on Ash, there _has_ to be someone else!"

"I don't know." Ashley's voice wonders as she stares left . . . at Craig.

* * *

It's after school on Clark and Chelsea's bus.

"We're going to the dance together, right Clark?" Chelsea asked.

"Well . . ." Clark hesitated.

"Aren't we?"

"No."

"It's someone else, isn't it!"

"No Chelsea, I just don't think we should see each other . . . I think we should move on."

"Clark no!" Chelsea yelled at him while she starts to pound on his chest, with tears streaming down her face.

Clark grabs her hands, "Yes Chelsea, we should . . . it's over."

"But I love you!"

"I know."

"And you love me right?"

Clark stares ahead in silence.

"RIGHT?" Chelsea screams so loud that the bus driver glares at her.

It's Clark stop, he gets up and walks toward the door as he says, "No . . . it's over."

Paige peaks over her seat as Clark gets off the bus. "Oh God!" She thinks to herself, "I have to tell Emma!"

* * *

Phone call between Ashley and Ellie.

"Hello?" Ashley spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Ash, it's me." Ellie informed her.

"Hey!"

"So are you going to ask him?"

"Wait, hold up! Ask who, what?"

"Ask Craig . . . to the dance."

"El! He broke my heart and called me prude! I'm not giving him another chance!"

"But you love him."

"No, El . . . I really don't."

"Then why do you look at him _that_ way?"

"What? I do not!"

"Hate to break it to you, but yeah you do. Actually, you did. So just forgive him and ask him already!"

"How do you know me so well?"

"It's a gift! So anyway, I've got to go. Talk to you later."

"Yeah later."


	4. A Second Chance: Chapter 4

Part 1 – Chapter 4:

Ashley has decided to follow Ellie's advice. She tentatively hoisted up her phone, punching the correct buttons of the memorized number. Rapidly her heart raced, as the reoccurring ring echoed in her ear. Before she was ready, the echo abruptly stopped and a familiar voice replaced it.

"Hello?" the voice of Joey Jeremiah asked.

"Hey Joey!" Ashley said nervously, "Can I talk to Craig?"

"Sure thing, Ashley." Joey tells her then he covers phone and yells to Craig, "Craig phone!"

"Hello?" the new male voice questioned.

"Hey Craig!" Ashley perked, still nervous but now feeling brave.

"Oh hey!"

"I'm sorry! No I'm sorry!" Ashley and Craig chimed together.

"Craig, can we forget the past and go to the dance with each other? You know like a second chance." Ashley asked with hope.

"Yeah, yeah sure. That'd be cool." Was Craig's simple remark.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

We hear two receivers click as the scene ends.


	5. A Second Chance: Chapter 5

Part 1- Chapter 5

It's later that night at the dance. Emma's standing by the punch bowl, scanning the crowd for Clark. Clark walks in and sees Emma. He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. At the light touch Emma turned around, looking into the blue eyes of Clark.

"Clark! I'm so glad you made it!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Me too. You look fabulous!" Clark complimented.

"Thanks," Emma replies as she commences to blush, "so do you."

"Thanks. I love this song . . ." I'm With You by Avril Lavinge starts playing "You want to dance?"

"Sure."

They walk onto the dance floor, moving closer together as Clark clasps Emma's hand. The warmth of Clark's hand was comforting against Emma's clammy one. One dance turned into two dances, two dances turned into three dances, and so on. The embrace of the dances had deeply effected Emma; she hadn't felt this happy for a really long time. After several dances Clark stepped away, Emma regretfully did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile Ashley is leaning against the wall alone, among the shadows she awaits her date. Craig walked into the vast gym, with darkness engulfing him. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the sharp black surrounding him and his ears did the same to the painfully loud music. Looking around the decorated gym a figure in the dimly lit spot, where a table was covered in refreshments and snacks. A quick stride brought him to this figure faster, and the rustle of his sneakers scuffing the floor caused this figure to raise her eyes.

"Hey. You look great." Craig said in a low voice.

"Thanks. You too . . . do you want to dance?" Ashley asked tentatively.

"I'd love to." Was Craig's reply.

"Great."

* * *

"Do you want to dance again?" Clark whispered into Emma's ear.

"Yes, but first I need to put my bag away . . . want to come?" Emma informed and questioned Clark.

"Sure."

Together they walk the familiar path to the lockers. Twirling the knob to the memorized numbers Emma unlocks her locker, taking her bag from her shoulder and places it inside of her locker. Without hesitation she closed the flimsy, metal door and turned around. As she turned to face Clark he motioned her to the side of the row of blue lockers.

"Emma?" Clark asked gazing into her eyes.

"Humm?" the mumbled sound came from Emma, who was gazing even deeper into Clark's eyes than he was in hers. In that gaze she saw Clark's true being, their past, and their future.

"Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?"

"No, I'd like that."

They lean into a small kiss, which then changes into a 'make-out in the hallway'. Chelsea was strolling down the halls, bored out of her mind since she came without a date and all of her friends did. While waking around the hallway she walked past the row upon which Emma's locker lied and which a figure of two people leaned against. She didn't think much of it at first, but once she walked past this figure she recognized the curly mop of dark hair. Almost silently she gasped, she realized that it was Clark . . . the other figure was too much in the shadows to be identified. With an outburst of rage she ran down the hall.

"Wow!" Emma gasped in a raspy voice.

"That was . . ." Clark's voice trailed.

"Incredible!" Emma finished for him.

Clark nods, then leaning closer to Emma's ear he whispers "Will you go out with me?"

Emma, also in a whisper, replies "Yes."

They lean closer once more exchanging a small kiss and a quick embrace, before walking back, hand in hand to the gym.

* * *

Once more we're in the gym, only this time we see Paige and Hazel in deep discussion.

"So do you think I should tell her?" Paige finished telling Hazel about the over-heard conversation on the bus.

"Yeah, she should know about it!" Hazel said concern filling her voice.

"Well have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's walking in now."

"Okay I'm going to go tell her."

* * *

With a 'look at me' walk, Paige headed toward Emma and Clark.

"Hey Emma!" Paige said, too cheerfully.

"Oh hi Paige." Emma answered stubbornly.

"Would you come with me to freshen up in the bathroom?"

"Why can't Hazel do that?"

Paige points to the middle of the gym "Because she's dancing with Jimmy."

Emma replies stubbornly "Oh all right, I'll be right back . . . okay, Clark?"

"Yeah." Clark responded.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, the angered voice of Emma bounced off the walls "Okay Paige, what's up?"

"Okay well I over heard a break up on this bus." Paige reported.

"And?"

Paige cringes as she breaks the harsh news "It was between Clark and Chelsea."

"Liar!" Emma yells and runs out of the bathroom. The heavy door slamming behind her.


End file.
